Crazy Kids
'''Crazy Kids '''by ''Ke$ha feat. will.i.am ''is a song that is featured in Sixteen, the tenth episode of Glee: Make It or Break It's first season. It will be sung by Cole, Hayden, Lyndsay and Kaleesha. Lyrics Hello, wherever you are Are you dancing on the dance floor or drinking by the bar? Tonight we do it big, and shine like stars We don't give a fuck cause that's just who we are And we are, we are we are, we are we are The crazy kids, them crazy, them crazy kids And we are, we are we are, we are we are The crazy kids, we are the We are the crazy people I see ya in the club showin' Ke$ha love Trippin' on them bitches that be hatin' Catch a dub, catch a deuces Ya'll hatins useless It's such a nuisance Ya'll chickens keep your two cents And keep your dollars, keep your loot I'm fresher than that Gucci Them boys, they want my coochie I say nope, I'm no hootchie Your homegirl hatin', I say who she? Ke$ha don't give two fucks I cam to start the ruckus And ya wanna party with us Cause we crazy m-therf-ck-rs Hello, wherever you are Are you dancing on the dance floor or drinking by the bar? Tonight we do it big, and shine like stars We don't give a fuck cause that's just who we are And we are, we are we are, we are we are The crazy kids, them crazy, them crazy kids And we are, we are we are, we are we are The crazy kids, we are the We are the crazy people You see us in the place trippin' off the bass D-D-DJ rock a beat, make the fucker shake Like an earthquake(x2) BOOTY POP All my shorties on the dancefloor, make your hearts stop Stop your Cardiac Sippin' Cognac in the back Th-they ch-chasin my kitty cat They know my zodiac I'm no virgin or no Virgo I'm crazy that's my word doe It's Ke$ha in the casa They be let-lets make it LOCO! Hello, wherever you are Are you dancing on the dance floor or drinking by the bar? Tonight we do it big, and shine like stars We don't give a fuck cause that's just who we are And we are, we are we are, we are we are The crazy kids, them crazy, them crazy kids And we are, we are we are, we are we are The crazy kids, we are the This is all we got and then it's gone You call us the crazy ones But we gon' keep on dancin' till' the dawn Cause you know the party never ends And tomorrow we gonna do it again We the ones who play hard We live hard We love hard We light up the dark! Hello, wherever you are Are you dancing on the dance floor or drinking by the bar? Tonight we do it big, and shine like stars We don't give a fuck cause that's just who we are And we are, we are we are, we are we are The crazy kids, them crazy, them crazy kids And we are, we are we are, we are we are The crazy kids, we are the We are the crazy people Category:Songs Sung by Cole Reynolds Category:Songs Sung by Kaleesha Simone Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs